Seeing Iris
by BlueDreamer31
Summary: Iris ran away from everything when she was ten and trying to escape the claws of her parent's murderer in hopes of keeping her brother safe. After another ten years of ducking under the radar and keeping a low profile in the Netherlands they are found and Iris drags her brother to Colorado looking again for relative safeness. But she finds Will instead and a bucket load of trouble.
1. Introduction

**I´m sorry I forgot to put this on here before but I´n NOT Joss Stirling and therefore I don´t (unfortunately) own Finding Sky or any of the other books in the trilogy. Hope you enjoy my story though! :D**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep my balance in the middle of the room. I could feel the energy emanating from my curled up brother in the corner and from the man in front of me. His energy was too strong, it rolled off him in thick waves that had me choking on thin air.

"Come on my little Iris." He said with a fake sweetness dripping from his tone, I could see right through it and saw what he really was, a horrid rotten man. "You and your brother have to come with me." I could sense his mind infiltrating mine and put up shields higher than the empire state building and that were made of stainless steel that didn't even let him sneak a small peak into my innermost thoughts or fears.

Opening my eyes I found myself facing utter darkness, but this was no surprise really, I had been blind since birth and had long accepted the fact that I would never see the astonishing views my window had or amusement flashing through people's eyes as they held back a smile. I would never see somebody's laugh, only hear it, and I would never see people's emotions flashing across their faces. I would never see the ocean or a sunset but I was Ok with that because I could see something else; something better. Where the man was stood I could see a spiral of blue that seemed icy with hate and betrayal; he wasn't good, he was evil and his aura was enough to prove that.

"I'm afraid we're not coming." I said putting as much force behind my words as possible and felt the man stumble backwards in surprise. He had felt the conviction in them, the energy I was pushing with all my might and he could see the determination that was probably written across my features. A determination no ten year old girl should have. I knew I shouldn't have that glint that scared everyone away at such an early age but I had seen too much, if not with my eyes with my savant power. Which was much much worse.

I had seen the sickeningly white colour of my mother and father's murderer and felt my parent's fear as if it were my my own. I had seen my mother's despair and my father's determination to at least let us live even if they couldn't share that life with us. I could also see the murderer's satisfaction as the bullets sunk themselves into my father's flesh as he dived to protect my mum to then have her body fall after him anyway. But worse of all I saw my parent's energy drain from them, their aura turn blander and more emotionless as it faded. I saw my parent's disappear even before their bodies were buried six feet under in a coffin. I had seen too much too soon.

"Why ever not?" He asked feigning surprise even though his emotions said completely the opposite. He was furious that a ten year old would stand up to him and hated it; he did not like loosing control. I could see that he worked for my parent's murderer and wasn't happy to be taking orders but knew it was pointless not to obey until he had enough power to overthrow his boss. He had no reason to follow the words that were coming out of my unforgiving mouth and he was hating every second of it.

"Stay away from me and my brother." I told him not even bothered to follow his charade, it was his game and not mine so I wouldn't be following the rules either. I would be free styling my way to my brother's survival, even if I wouldn't be able to go with him my brother would stay safe. No matter what.

The man stood in front of me couldn't know this as he would know my weakness and I couldn't allow him to see the weak link in the armour that protected me and my brother like a body guard.

"But I'm just trying to help!" I snorted in disbelief at his comment as even a normal person could have seen the obvious lies behind his words.

"And I'm trying to save me and my brother, so get out of my living room." My teeth were gritted together and the words came out as a hiss that had him startled again. Stretching up to my whole 4 feet 5 inches I stared at where I thought his eyes roughly were and put the most threatening look I could muster and aimed it straight at him. "You're going to leave now and never come back." I had a calm-anger tone to my voice that had the man stumbling backwards and away from my voice in outright fear that he wasn't hiding any more.

"Who are you?" He asked tripping over words and trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm Iris. The world's best Seer." With that I ripped his life force away and ran over to my brother to bundle him in my arms and run away from the house that I would never forget. Never.


	2. Chapter 1

**Last time I checked in the mirror I looked like a teenage girl, not Joss stirling. So I don't own her books, no matter how much I wish I did!**

"Xander get your arse down the stairs now!" I yelled from the kitchen aiming my voice roughly at his bedroom while flipping the pancake with care using telekinesis as I had tried to do it before without using my powers and it had ended up falling into the flame and filling the room with smoke that didn't smell nice at all.

"I didn't do it." He said as soon as his aura was in view. I wasn't shocked at all that he had done something bad but more shocked at the fact that he had blatantly admitted to it. Not that his secret would have stayed safe for long, his aura was filled with guilt. I hoped he hadn't done anything too bad.

"I wasn't going to say that but thank you for pointing out that you need punishing." I smiled slightly turning my head so that I could see his horrified aura and what would probably have been a terrified face if I could see like normal people. But I didn't. I saw like a Seer. A Seer is a very powerful savant that can see emotions and auras and affect them, either for persuasion or to remove the person's emotions or living force to kill the person. I had only used my power to its full potential when we were under attack and didn't enjoy manipulating people's life force or aura, it felt like I was invading their privacy.

"I'm innocent." He said pouring his manipulation gift into every word. I held up both my hands and stopped it with shields before it even touched me, not wanting to hear a word of his manipulating gift.

"Don't you try that on me Xander Alson." He must have seen my scowl and how annoyed I was so he dropped the act leaning against the kitchen counter waiting until I could face him when I finished placing all the pancakes on two plates. I slid one over in his general direction not really concentrating and heard his annoyed grunt.

"Iris you hit me in the face!" He complained placing the plate on the counter-top with a loud clang to make sure I heard.

"Ups, sorry." I told him not sounding sorry at all and then spinning around to face him wearing a very angry expression that announced an attack was coming. "You will tell me the truth." I said while implanting it into his brain to make sure he went along with it. I thought that was the only good part of my gift, I could not manipulate people but could make them believe that what I wanted them to do was the right thing. It came in handy when punishing Xander. He gulped loudly and I saw the change in his aura that I had implanted, he might have been nodding but I wasn't sure; not that I needed any confirmation, I knew he agreed now that I had made him see what I wanted him to see. "What did you do?" I didn't need to do anything now as he would be telling me the truth now no matter the question.

"I didn't do the dishes last night." He got out really quickly. Sighing I went over to the sink an felt in it until my hand felt all the plates, cups and cutlery we had used to have dinner the night before. At least it wasn't that bad, it could have been much worse knowing him. He could have strapped roller skates on the neighbour's cat like last week or he could have made everybody believe the fire bell had gone off and that there was a fire in the school so that they all seemed stupid when trying to explain to the fire-fighters that they had called because of a non-existent fire. Like two weeks ago.

"You're doing them." I told him not breaking my stride and sitting down at the table to eat my pancakes that had been delivered to their destination safely (unlike Xander's). He agreed quickly and a few seconds later I heard the water running so I left him alone and concentrated on trying to do a smiley on my pancakes not really sure how to. I had seen what they looked like thanks to Xan showing me from his memories of times when he had done them for himself as our parents couldn't attend to that job.

"Here." Came Xan's voice from behind me as he took the syrup bottle from my hands and drew on it, showing me what it looked like through telekinesis. I smiled and thanked him digging into my pancakes, Xan sat down next to me and ate his too not bothering with a drawing with chocolate syrup on his and just pouring some over his breakfast. It was only then that I got a sense of danger and felt auras full of hate and loathing near the house. Swallowing what I had in my mouth with bothering to chew I turned to Xan and spoke to him telepathically following Seer brain-frequency so that nobody would hear us.

_ We're going._

_Why?_ Came his reply to my sudden outburst, but when he realised what telepathic frequency I was using he got it immediately and dragged me along to the back door that led straight to the forest. Xan would have to guide me but I had already run blind through the forest and Xan knew what he would have to do to keep me from tripping.

_ Attack. Five of them._ I said not bothering to make proper sentences. An image of the forest was pushed into my mind and I was linked with Xan. I heard and saw what he heard and saw what he saw, this would help us escape our attackers no matter what the circumstances as for a short time I wouldn't be blind and would be able to run and take to the hills with Xan.

_ Go!_ He didn't bother making sentences out of his words either as we sprinted towards the woods. Him concentrating on keeping what he was seeing in my head and me sensing with my full potential around us, ready to tear apart anybody that came too close to comfort. Noticing an aura running straight for us I ripped the man or woman's life force field from them and felt them crumble to the floor with no emotions to call theirs. Doing this took a lot of energy and as soon as Xan realised what I did he dropped the image from my mind and picked me up, carrying me on his back. It wasn't very hard as I was barely five foot three and weighed less than a hundred pounds while he trained daily in the gym just in case we faced something like this again. Thinking we'd be safe had been wistful thinking but for a minute I had felt at peace thinking we had finally found a sanctuary. Oh how wrong I was.

_You Ok back there?_ He asked still keeping to the Seer telepathic frequency just in case someone was near enough to hear but not near enough for me to sense them, the chances of that happening were virtually impossible but I preferred to keep to the motto better-safe-than-sorry in these circumstances.

_Fine._ I replied almost straight after I heard him so as to not worry him. I wasn't fine though, I had been ripped from my home again and I was not bloody fine! It had happened so many times before, first in London, then in Germany then in France and then here in the Netherlands after almost ten years of living in relative safety that had me thinking we really had fooled them and could lead normal lives that didn't include psychopaths and murderers. My life was hard enough already, I didn't need that added to the mix.

_This reminds me of when you carried me and I blurted out instructions to help us escape._ He said casually obviously trying to distract me from the cryptic thoughts that were staining my brain, little by little poisoning every corner in it, destroying every single happy thought I had that lead up to this moment.

The moment that ruined my life yet again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Oh, guess what? Yup, I'm STILL not Joss Stirling and I'm STILL not the owner of Finding Sky, pitty.**

"_We've got our plane tickets" _Said Xan when the pilot at the entrance of the plain asked for them. I was exhausted and was leaning against Xander for support, in the end I had to kill all of our attackers as they came close to me and Xander, and had ended up collapsing against him. When I woke up we went to the nearest airport and lied our way through to a plain that led us to Colorado, America where we would try to live away from our greatest fear. We hoped that getting out of Europe and going to the other side of the world would stop him from getting to us.

"Yes you do." Answered the pilot as if in a trance, moving to the side so that we could pass and go to look for some seats. I didn't like lying but we had left all our money when escaping and we had to get out of Holland. I would miss the windmill and the fields of tulip that were to the side of the town and that I asked Xan for images of constantly but I also knew we wouldn't be safe there and that living far away from places we love is better than not living at all or living far away from people we love. Which in this case was Xander, I would not let him go for anything in the world – apart from his safety – and would leave the windmill and valleys full of tulips a thousand times if it meant not loosing him.

Finding two empty seats in the tightly packed plain Xander put me down gently on the seat and tied my seat-belt, only then sitting down himself and fumbling with his own. My head was drooping and I sagged against the seat in relief, glad that I could finally sit down. It wasn't first class or a comfortable chair at all, I heard two small children fighting from behind us and by Xander's annoyed aura could guess they were kicking the back of his seat, but I was beyond caring because we would be safe again as soon as the plain left the airport and we could go back to pretending everything would be safe.

"Do you want anything?" Xan asked from beside me, I didn't bother lifting my head or even acknowledging that I'd heard him and answered in his mind instead.

_Sleep. _As soon as my reply came he hugged me close and I rested my head on his shoulder thankful that I had a place to place it. Smiling in thanks I closed my eyes and could practically feel Xan's stress, the stress that was pulsing not only through his body but in mine too. He kept chanting to himself inside his head, so loud it was a mystery how everybody in the plane didn't feel his broadcasting of his thoughts. _It's going to be alright. _I told him truthfully, repeating what he was chanting to himself to assure him we really were fine and would start afresh in Colorado, far far away from the danger that was our parent's murderer. _We're going to be fine._

I joined him and chanted words that were more to reassure ourselves than the other person listneing, until I fell into a dreamless and much needed sleep that my body had been begging me for hours. Just before I fell asleep I tired Xan out, draining just enough of his energy he would would fall asleep too and forget about everything happening around us.

_Thanks. _I heard whispered into my mind before we both fell into blissful ignorance that wouldn't last forever but would be enough for then.

"We will be landing soon so please fasten your seat-belts and welcome to Colorado!" I sat up groggily, not paying attention as me and Xan didn't need to fasten our seat-belts which were already tight around our waists from when we went up in the sky. Xander had his head on my lap and my head had been lying on his shoulder, I could feel his blond hair on my hands so I assumed it had gone everywhere as it tended to do whenever Xan fell asleep. I smiled slightly at the peaceful tone his emotions and aura had, as if they had been numbed, too gone to appreciate the calm but feeling it non the less. I was reluctant to wake him up but knew he would have to sit up while we landed so shook his shoulder gently trying to keep that calm that Xander was emanating like a sun.

"Mmmm." He grumbled, sitting up against his seat, slightly confused at first but I saw confusion turn to realisation as the events that had gone down the night before crashed on him and he sat up straighter, the peacefulness gone completely from his aura. "We here yet?" He asked still shaking sleep off as he knew he had to be awake for what would happen next.

"Almost, we're going to land in about twenty minutes." He nodded and made sure he was fastened to his seat before continuing the conversation. He was only sixteen and he did have too much on his shoulders, so I decided to cheer him up. "When we land we'll take money out of our bank account and then find a nice hotel to stay in. Then we can go out for ice cream." At that he jumped up making the seat jiggle a little and I saw his aura fill with excitement. He was my Xandy again, the little boy that didn't have any worries in the world that couldn't be solved with ice cream and I was back to being Rissie-roo, the girl that liked giving her brother ice cream and her mother hugs just to see their auras turn a happy green and for the sad blue to go away. The girl that didn't have a worry in the world, not even of the variety that could be solved with ice cream.

"Really Rissie-roo?" He asked catching on what I wanted pretty quickly, I wanted to go back to the world where no problems exist and where me and Xan can live happy forever, even find our Soulfinders if you stretch out the truth just a little further. Nodding my head vigorously I smiled and jumped a little with him.

"Yeah Xandy, we can have fun like before again!" We both laughed to be silenced by the speaker, I gulped and felt Xan's colours dim again.

We were back in the real world and there was nothing we could do.

"Ok, so what would you rather have, your Seer gift or the ability to see like other people?"

"Hmm, tough one." I told him tapping my chin thoughtfully. We were playing What ifs and Xander had just given me the question that I had thought about for my whole life. "I guess my Seer gift. If I could have both then yeah, but I wouldn't let go of my gift." He agreed and nodded, showing me his action through telepathy so I would see what he was doing. "My turn, if you could either be a savant or be safe which would you choose?" That was another of the questions I had pondered about most of my life so I knew Xan would have thought it through too.

"Safety." He answered almost immediately, I smiled and nodded in approval as I had hammered into his brain that it was better to be safe than be comfortable since he was six and we had to run away. I was glad I was leaving a print behind. "I guess I wouldn't mind not being able to control other people as much as having to run away every couple of years." We were at the ice cream parlour, me having lemon sorbet ice cream and him having chocolate with chunks of actual chocolate around, and we couldn't be happier forgetting about all our troubles.

My whole family had been a controller or Seer family, my mother had also been blind and a Seer so she understood me best, but we had plenty of Seers that could actually, well, see. On my father's side they were mostly all people that could control you so it was no surprise why we ended up as we did. And I loved it, even if it did mean being chased away from our home by a psychopath we couldn't change who we were, so I was content with living as happily – and safely – as I could.

"I would choose that too, although we can't help being savants, so I'm happy enough with the way we're living." I saw Xan's colours change to confusion and I understood why, I had even confused myself a little. Why would I like having to run away? I didn't get it, but ever since I had stepped off that plain I had been happier than I ever remembered after one of our 'moves'.

"Wouldn't you have wanted to stay in Holland?"

"I don't know, Holland wasn't really my thing, I just liked the safety it provides, or provided us with." He nodded, understanding my logic a little more as the confusion cleared from his colours. Sticking another spoonful of lemon sorbet ice cream into my mouth I almost moaned in pleasure, lemon sorbet... The best food ever created by man. I had loved it ever since I was little and had never asked for anything else when going to the ice cream parlour, never. I knew then I would never see if I liked any other flavour better, but it would feel like betraying lemon sorbet, and I wouldn't dis lemon sorbet, it was my personal miracle.

"I guess I understand." He told me, but I wasn't paying attention, the most beautifully lit aura I had ever seen into my life walked in, and I couldn't help but stare. It was full with reds and blues that seemed happy and careless but with a sense of knowing what tough could be like and having over come it. He/she was amazing and if I ever got to know the person I would feel honoured to meet somebody with such a brilliant soul.

"Um... Can I help you?" I heard a voice ask, and realized that the person in front of me was a man. I only realised I had been staring at him for quite a while and that it must have been rude, if only he knew I was blind he wouldn't have been bothered with my gaze settling on him, even if it had been on purpose. The man was accompanied by two other people that seemed one as tall as him and the other much shorter than even me, and had dazzling auras too, although not as great as his.

"Sorry." I said quickly ducking my head down in embarrassment, why had I looked at him for so long?

"No need to apologise sis." He told me just as quickly and then turning to face the man. "My sister's blind, she wasn't really staring at you." I'd have to thank my brother for that one later as it was outright terrifying to have done such a stupid thing in front of a stranger that didn't even know my name.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." He spoke gentler now, as if I was mentally incapable when I could probably do much more than him. Instead of pointing out that my head was perfectly fine I just nodded and smiled at him to show it was alright, he probably thought I had been staring off into space when actually I had been staring straight at his aura.

"It's Ok." I answered just in case he hadn't gotten the massive hint of the whole smiling-and-being-awesomeness thing. I had added the awesomeness part in though because that's just me. Awesomeness.

"So... Yeah." Came from his left and I stifled a giggle, that was what I always said when in an awkward situation. It was funny to see somebody else that did what my brother called ruining an awkward moment even more. It was a girl's voice and she had a British accent just like us. I could see pain in her aura too, though it seemed like it was in the background, hidden by happier memories that she had collected more recently.

"Yup." Oh God, I was doing it again! This was just going to make us all more awkward, but I guess it was normal for complete strangers to feel awkward around each other. I felt my brother mentally face-palm and burst out laughing along with the small girl while the other two boys and mysterious person looked at us as if we were idiots. We probably were.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Asked the boy, yes definitely a boy too, finally breaking the awkward silence that had settled after our sudden outburst. I nodded before asking my brother and pointed at the three empty chairs that I had felt tucked into the table when walking in.

"Yes, that's fine." The girl nodded and seemed happy that she had found another English person along the Americans that were at every corner. It was hard and I had to strain my ears every few minutes to understand what somebody said as I couldn't see their lips forming words that I should already know but seemed foreign when they said them.

"My name's Sky." She excitedly said as soon as they were all sitting and extended her hand to me. I only knew she had because Xan sent me a telepathic message showing me what she was doing. Extending my hand out to her I shook hers and decided I already liked her, she didn't seem like she was treating me any differently to normal people and she was the only person apart from my brother that treated me that way. It was enjoyable to be able to feel normal when having a conversation with somebody that wasn't related to me and still treated me like what I was. A normal person.

"My name's Iris."

"But you can call her Rissie-roo." That earned Xan a small over the back of my head and he rubbed where I hit him in exaggeration which made me smile, happy to have caused him pain for my embarrassment. "My name's Xander."

"But you can call him Xandy." I explained while grinning evilly at Xan. He punched me lightly on the shoulder and I stuck my tongue out at him – very mature, I know – and turned back to the three people sitting with us at the table. Waiting for the other two to introduce themselves.

"My name's Zed."

"And my name's Will." I smiled in contempt and closed my eyes briefly to process all the information I had got given.

The person with the most amazing aura I had met was called Will.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I was really bored so I grabbed my Finding Sky books, and you'll never believe what I saw... My name isn't on the cover! Wait, let me check again... Nope, Still says Joss Stirling on there.**

"Sis?" Asked someone shaking my shoulder lightly, snapping me out of my trance. I jolted upright and took in the situation in front of me, realising that we were still at the ice cream parlour, sitting with Zed, Sky and Will. I could tell Sky and Zed were connected in a special way that felt almost like a soulfinder's connection. I smiled, happy that humans were given the same chances that we were given, but frowned again when my shoulder got shaken again. "Iris?"

"Yeah?" I wondered, shaking my head to try to reconnect with the normal world. The world where savants didn't exist. The world where we didn't exist.

"You zoned out again." He told me while looking pointedly (and showing me his action telepathically) when he said 'zoned out', as if to show me that I hadn't been off to any la-la-land, but off to the savant la-la-land, the one I wasn't allowed to go into when around normal people.

"Ups, did I?" I answered, pouring fake sweetness into the words so that nobody would understand why I had gone completely still and cross-eyed for five minutes.

"Yeah, while staring straight at Sky." Pointed out the boy that had the connection with her. It must have seemed pretty odd to him and if their bond really was like a soulfinder bond, then he had a right to be angry.

"I'm telling you she couldn't have." My brother contradicted almost immediately, ready to take my back in the situation that was becoming less awkward and more stressful by the minute. "She's God damn blind."

"So you can't see anything apart from darkness?" She was confused now, that much was obvious, but I didn't know what didn't make sense in her head. Could she see that my brother was lying? That I could actually see, just differently to everyone else? Trying to clear her doubt, I shook my head but before I could even attempt to clear her mind of any suspicion my brother jumped straight towards an argument that I could see would not end well. Especially if the Zed guy didn't like people messing with his girlfriend.

"That's the meaning of blind isn't it?" He was being way too patronizing and was reeling up Zed, who I could see had a short fuse when it came to anybody and everyone that insulted Sky. We were in big trouble.

"She just asked a question!" Snapped Zed back, while Sky looked anxiously from my brother to Zed, catching on to what would happen if we didn't stop them pretty quickly. She didn't seem to like arguments too much and wanted to stop this as much as I did.

"It's fine Zed, it was a stupid question anyway." Then she completely changed her tone of voice which revealed she implied something completely different with the word's she was about to say. "I just thought I heard something strange, that's all." Zed knew what she meant and perked up, listening more carefully to what we were saying.

"What did you hear that was strange? There are blind people around you know. They're just like us, nothing strange at all." That's where my brother was wrong, blind people weren't different or strange, but I was. I was much more different than anybody on this table could even begin to imagine.

"Will you just stop it?!" I finally lost my patience with my brother, turning and facing him so I could see his aura. We had come here to have peaceful lives, not to get into fights with every person we found in Colorado. "I don't care, Sky had a right to ask that question, it's fine!" I couldn't stand it any more. Standing up I grabbed my bag and tried to get out of the restaurant to find that they had moved the table too late and tripping over it. As I fell all the different scenarios that could happen danced along my eyes until they were all pulled back by my brother grabbing me with telekinesis. I was laid gently back on my feet as I sagged against the table I had initially fallen over.

"What did you just do?" Came from the table, it sounded like Will. On the other hand Sky jumped up knocking over her chair and her aura declared that she was about to make an announcement. Before she could even say a word I stood up straight and looked straight at her.

"_You have seen nothing._" With that I turned to leave but was yanked back by Zed who stopped our exit before it had even begun, making sure we didn't escape. A yell came from Sky and her aura collapsed against Zed's who picked her up gently and sat her down on a chair. Xan broadcasted all that he could see and I finally saw what they looked like.

Sky was blond, with blue eyes and a petit frame that was curled up into a ball on the chair Zed had laid her on. Zed was tall and imposing, with brown hair and eyes that I couldn't see. His back was directed to me as he soothed Sky by passing one of his big hands through her blond her as she looked more fragile than ever. Will looked worthy of his aura as he was gorgeous and had beautiful green eyes that screamed innocence and happiness collected from many years past.

"Like that's gonna work on us!" Yelled an indignant looking Zed. I let go of Xan and concentrated back on my gift as I could do much more good that way. I stood rooted to the ground as what their aura's looked like hit me full in. They weren't afraid or surprised, Zed was annoyed, Will amazed and Sky was terrified, not because of us but because of all those bad memories resurfacing. I got glimpses of them and flung myself at Sky to the otter astonishment of the three boys, especially Zed.

"I'm so sorry!" I told her as soon as I had hugged her and pulled back. "My manipulation isn't anything like that! I swear on my life that I'm nothing like that horrid man in your memories!" I was almost yelling but was stopped by the fact that we weren't alone. I knew they were savants because they weren't surprised by the fact that my brother had used telekinesis.

"But you still used it against her." Accused Zed, her soulfinder. The bond made much more sense now that I knew they were savants.

"Well I'm sorry but I thought your soulfinder was going to tell the whole world about us!" I told him, not even denying the fact that I could look at him even though I was blind.

"How do you know?" Now he seemed surprised and I smiled in amusement at his reaction, this was much better than him being surprised about me floating in mid-air.

"How do I know where you are or that Sky is your soulfinder?"

"I'm more interested about the first. You're not blind then?" Came from behind me, and as I turned I saw it was Will's dazzling aura that was directed towards me. I didn't know who else it might have been but him joining the conversation came like a total surprise, strangely.

"I am." I told him, still checking everyone's emotions to make sure they were alright and not about to reveal our existence to man kind.

"Then why are you lying?" Asked Sky's small voice, and I found myself smiling, excited that somebody else apart from my brother would know about what I could do. Someone else's memory where I could live forever if something happened to me.

"I can see differently, like a Seer." At that term they all looked at me in confusion, except my brother, who huffed in boredom at having to hear me explain what he already knew. He hadn't heard it many times – I hadn't really had to explain it to anyone before – but he knew exactly what I could and I was sure he would find it boring.

"Like Pheonix?" Will asked Zed who looked just as shocked as him – more like his aura did – while they stood there not understanding a word that was coming out of my mouth. I sighed in despair, just like Xander I didn't particularly like or enjoy telling people my story, but non the less it had to be done.

"Umm, judging by what you're feeling, no." Their auras were full of hate that related to the word Seer, and I wasn't that type of person at all. "I can see auras and emotions instead of people. I can also see life forces that are stronger or weaker depending on your health and I can rip these apart to kill someone if we're in danger." I had said too much, they didn't know about us being in danger and it was better that way, much better. I also didn't want the dazzling Will or fragie looking Sky knowing I could kill someone without even a glance.

"Only if you're in danger?" Asked Sky. I sat on the table I was leaning against and shook my head, glad that they had caught onto me using my powers for good or bad instead of us being in danger.

"Any time, but I don't like killing people." I heard a clap and Xan showed me a picture of Will and Zed high-fiving and smiling like idiots. That obviously showed that they were on the good part of the savants too. I felt like high-fiving Xander but instead settled on smiling as it would be safer to stay close to a solid object in a place that I didn't know, walking over to Xan would be tedious and slow, just to get a high-five. It wasn't really worth it.

"We got a good savant on our hands." Said Zed, fist pumping the air and making his whole aura float in the air for a second before floating back down onto the floor. "Yes!"

"Zed you could have asked me, I knew she was good from the start." Sky told Zed, turning to give me her full attention afterwards. "I can see emotions too, although I'm guessing that you can see much more." She spoke in a sort of haze, recalling memories past which showed me lights of all colours and shock waves of power. Submerging myself into her memories I saw what she saw and felt her admiration yet fright of that place that was the prettiest artificial place I had ever seen.

"What is that?" I wondered out loud, in the same haze Sky had been in moments ago, it was so beautiful yet threatening that it gave a new meaning to every adjective I could think of.

"Vegas?" Came her shaky reply, probably shocked that I knew what she was thinking.

"We need to go to Vegas Xander."

"Why?" He asked, but instead of wording out my reply I just sent him images of what I had gotten, all now murky and blurry because of Sky and I's emotions, both staining it different colours that would make sense separately but made the image fuzzy when put together. Covering the image in a veil, making it hard and almost impossible to decipher.

Just like my life, too murky to now understand, even by myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sup? I asked my mum what names she had thought of calling me before I was born and she told me she had thought of calling me either Lucia or Trisha, Joss wasn't even on the list of possible names for me, so I'm obviously NOT Joss Stirling, not even close.**

I sighed, passing a hand tiredly over my face, all the excited feelings that I could call mine before were turning to ones of tiredness and just wanting to get away from everyone and everything. Xander wasn't the only one that noticed my complete change of mood, and as it became apparent to everyone that I wasn't exactly feeling up to a savant reunion, they all started asking questions of accommodations.

I went cross-eyed for a minute, not wanting to see what the world was feeling for just a minute of my life and instead felt the hot energy from all the people around me pressing and pushing against the soft skin on my arms. I could smell the sweet smell of all their auras and could practically taste them on my mouth, the care that all the people around me seemed to have implanted in their souls. Next I noticed the air-conditioning moving a few strands of my dark blond hair, moving them from their place just to leave them back where they had been seconds before. All my senses became enhanced, all of them working as one to tell me my surroundings and all the dangers that the background of my life offered when it stepped into the foreground and interacted with us.

It's what I did when we were under attack, concentrated so hard that I became an undefeated source of nature that couldn't be stopped or fought. I didn't like the feeling at all. It made me hyper-aware of every single thing going on around me and it all pushed against me, like the heat from the energy.

Too much energy. Too much information. All pressed against my skull. All threatening to make me explode.

"Iris stop! Iris don't do this! Not now!" A fuzzy and distant voice called. It sounded sharp and clear to my ears but distorted and incomprehensible to my brain, that was focused on all the things around me that wanted to throw me off the edge of the building. My powers.

"What's she doing?" Asked another voice that was sharp and clear and at the same time as blurry as the other voice and with round edges that were too soft yet too hard. "She's glowing!" Exclaimed the same voice, not bothering to hide his astonishment. The fact that I had been back to the world for long enough to be able to grab even that information surprised me, but I was soon pulled back to my world, and I didn't want to go back. Going back meant the feeling of tightness in my stomach, of being crushed by things that normal people didn't feel or even try to comprehend. Like fate.

My breaths became short and rasped and I was picked up by a pair of strong arms. I wanted them to let go, they were squishing me more, keeping me on the spot while problems attacked me from all sides without giving me a chance to escape. And I needed that, I needed to be able to escape.

"Iris you were doing so well!" Came from above me. It was just destroying me more, minimizing me to a corner of my brain, reserved exactly for these situations. Too much pressure coming from all directions, from corners and crevices I couldn't find. The air vibrated around me, moving the sound to reach other waiting ears, but mine weren't waiting, my ears were trying to block it all out like the rest of my body. Trying to protect myself from all the dangers by closing my body off from my brain.

Too much energy. Too much information. Too much of everything. All pressed against my skull. All threatening to make me explode.

"What do we do?!" Another sound reached my ears, but I didn't mind it that much, this sound sounded melodic and harmonized with my entire being. Even though the voice was slightly panicky it made me relaxed and calmed me down enough to close off from the part of me that wanted to to escape constantly but that I tried to shut down as many times as I could.

"We need to get her out of here and away from people." After I exited my nightmares my whole body sunk into what was holding it and I was taken away to a blissfully empty sleep.

* * *

"So what happened?" I started hearing as soon as I woke up. Wanting to hear what they were talking about I kept my eyes closed and relaxed against the pillows – at least that's what I though they were – trying to act asleep.

"She had a break-down." I was still slightly asleep but I could recognise that voice anywhere, it was my brother. Glad to know he was in this strange room I didn't recognise, I smiled a little, but then put another expressionless mask on my face so I would seem asleep to them. Whoever the other person in the room was, I didn't want to look stupid just yet. Yet.

"Does she have those often?" The person in the room knew me, that much was obvious, but I couldn't remember his voice or match them with any of the ones I had in my head. Although I might do, my mind was still a scrambled mess thanks to the 'accident' at the ice cream parlour, so maybe who he was was hidden from me in a dark corner of my mind.

"Only if something provokes it." My brother's voice reached my ears again and I had to sink further down on the bed I was placed on to make sure I didn't jump forwards and hug him. After my accidents I needed a lot of moral support, and by that I mean a ton. They always left me seeking love and care from people that I knew, it was a different method my brain used to protect itself, by making sure everything in me knew I did have people that could protect me from the dangers of my brain. The dangers it presented upon itself.

"And what provokes it?"

"She feels like all the energy is pressing against her and crushing her. Like she can't breathe or move while it 'attacks' her." That was one way to put it. Another way to describe it was that my mind felt like everything, not only the energy, was putting bone crushing pressure on me and I couldn't escape because no matter where I ran it would be there, killing me little by little. I didn't want to think about it then though, living that experience once a day was more than enough. "Iris I know you're awake." Springing up I flung myself into my brother's aura, where he was waiting for me with open arms. Momentarily I could forget about pain and auras and even savants, because at that moment it was just me and Xander, the rest of the world ceased to exist and I finally felt the last sadness from my break-down drift away from me and evaporate in the air around me, leaving me at once.

"Xandy." I cried into his chest, not caring about the other person I could feel in the room. I switched back to use his nickname, the one I still used when I was sad or extremely happy. He could probably guess which one I was feeling.

"It's going to be okay Rissie-roo." He soothed, gently stroking my hair. He then pulled back and cupped one of my cheeks with his hands. "We'll both make it out okay." I sunk back into his chest and sighed in contempt, that was exactly what I needed.

"Thank you."

"So... Hi Iris." At that I jumped back from my brother's arms and turned to face the direction the voice had come in, to find myself facing Will's sparkling aura. As a joke I covered my eyes from it and sent Xan a picture of what I was seeing. He sputtered in disbelief and composed himself soon enough, laughing at my actions. "You two sharing an inside joke or something?" I shook my head quickly but Xander just smiled and nodded, bringing me into a big hug.

"You're soulfinders!" He exclaimed with happiness everywhere I looked in his aura. He believed we were, but he couldn't know and we didn't even look the same age, he towered over me by a foot minimum. I smiled sadly at him and was about to contradict him when Will beat me to it.

"Um... I don't think so." I could guess he was shaking his head quickly, either trying to prove my brother wrong or trying to pull the dark images I was seeing in his aura away from him. He wanted his soulfinder just as badly as I did, if not even more. He was starting to slip, that much I could see, but where he acted more angry against his family, I simply had more 'accidents' that seemed triggered more and more often by my absent soulfinder.

"No! Mum showed me what dad's aura looked like and it's exactly like Will's!" He was almost jumping up and down now but was stopped by me, who he was still hugging.

"Dad's aura didn't look anything like Will's does." I still remembered what dad looked like, he was happy and full of life too, but nothing in comparison to Will.

"Because dad isn't your soulfinder." Everything clicked in my head at once, all clicking together in unison, suddenly finding meaning to supposedly meaningless things.

_Hi, this is Will Benedict speaking. You hear me loud and clear? _Vegas. That was the only way I could put into words what was happening in my head. Fireworks and Christmas lights all going on at once. Lights of every shape and colour danced behind my closed eyelids and it was probably the best thing I had experienced in a very long time. Soulfinder. How did I find him when I had least expected to. How had a night out for ice cream turned to something so bad only to spin another 180 degree turn, letting me find my soulfinder? Colours. So many and so pretty, it was beyond my wildest imagination, so far from it that I hadn't been even close when I had tried to guess what finding him would feel like. It was amazing, every beautiful thing going off in my head at once so that I could see them all and so I could finally notice how amazing the world is.

_The loudest. _I decided to give Will the same presented that had been given to me, so he could appreciate all that I had seen and comprehend how much everything changed now. Will's aura also seemed much brighter and easier to read, I could tell all the little details of what was going on in his head, and it looked very much like what I had experienced just moments ago. I was pulled into a hug that felt familiar but I knew was far from it. I had never been enveloped in these arms, but they felt safe and secure, something my body craved.

"You're safe now, I'm never letting you go." Will was my safety, I knew he would keep his promise because I saw him making plans and even deciding he would do anything for me. It was a little straight forward as I hadn't even gone past the word soulfinder yet, but it was good to know he cared about me. I was loved and nothing else mattered. The mist seemed to lift off my life.

And I had never seen anything more crystal clear.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, here you go! Chapter five of Seeing Iris! I was really excited to get this chapter out and was all like "Finding Sky's fourth book is a little step closer to finishing!" And then I remembered that this isn't Finding Sky's fourth book at all and just a random book a random person's writing for fun. Key word being is random person as I'm still "random person" and not yet Joss Stirling.**

**Yet. You wait till I metamorph into Joss Stirling and become a pretty butterfly. Or, you know, steal her ID.**

"Oh my gosh." I said really quickly, as our discovery finally sunk into my brain. "We're soulfinders!" I was so happy I didn't even realise I was releasing energy until I felt a hand on my back that snapped me out of it. Me pushing energy into my surroundings when I was extremely happy was normal, so normal I didn't even realise I did it anymore, it just came as an old habbit. When it happened everybody had to leave me alone in an empty room until I got it out of my system and being around me wouldn't make you explode.

"Iris you know doing that isn't safe." My brother told me in a stern voice, even though he was the smaller sibling we both watched out for the other and me releasing was not something good at all. I tried to hold it back but I was in the clouds – cloud nine even – and couldn't stop all the energy that was twisting it's way out of my body and into every other thing and person in the room. It was making everything super-charged with power and would make them all explode if I didn't stop, and believe me, I could not stop. This was going to end badly. But seriously, why me? Why would you make someone have a melt-down, find their soulfinder _and_ make a room burst in one day? What had I done to deserve this?

"Get out of here!" I yelled, not caring that we were in dead silence. It didn't seem silent to me, I could hear the energy swirling past me, and it was making a tremendous amount of noise. This wasn't like my break-downs, this was much worse because now, the world wasn't pressing down on me, I was pressing down on the world, and the things in the world were very quick to burst if I did exactly that as the world didn't take it kindly to not have the upper hand always, it never let me be the one that pushed, no, it always had to be the one pushing and bullying me.

"Why?" Will was still holding me so I tried to pull back from him, not wanting him to get hurt because of me. He couldn't stay with me or he'd get killed or at least have one of his extremities blown off, all curtesy of meating me. I was going to make tons of new friends this way, right? Yup, i bet I was.

"Can't you feel the power build up?!" My brother exclaimed from the doorway, already on his way out. He knew there was nothing he could do to help me and could feel every molecule in his body shaking and quivering, there was nothing he could do apart from running out of the room like hell was on his heels.

"I can't, no." A glass of water exploded from the corner, showering me with small fragments of glass and specks of water, both contrasting against each other, one cutting me and the other soothing my exposed skin. I sensed another object in the room that had started having to much pressure and was about to dive down for cover when a table that was near us burst, not giving us a chance to hide from the splinters it was shooting our way. If Will couldn't yet feel the build up, then he was very good at shielding or had very bad common sense.

"Well you can see it can't you? Get out!" I needed to be alone if I was going to be spreading all my energy everywhere, Will could be immune to my power, but that was highly unlikely, nobody I had met so far was. He needed to get out or else he'd be injured badly, and I didn't exactly want that for my dear Soulfinder. The magic a single word can hold never ceased to amaze me, and the word soulfinder had never seemed so full of magic and enchantment than now.

Something else exploded but I had lost track of all the things in the room and wasn't sure what it was, I closed my eyes, expecting it's fragments to hit me straight on when I heard the clanking of glass shards hitting the wooden floor. Opening my eyes carefully I saw a light blue shield protecting us, and two other auras on the other side of it, protected by another telekinetic shield. From where I was I could just about make out Zed and Sky's aura's and could easily guess that telekinesis was their soulfinder ability. The shield around me confused my brain for long enough for me to rein in my emotions again, and finally stopped shooting energy. My body slumped forward in exhaustion as I had lost too much energy making things explode involuntarily, and there Will's arms rapped themselves around me once more – we had somehow become unattached while I was trying to get him to escape – and he whispered the words that meant the most in my life, more than soulfinder, love and care. More than every single synonym of affection and trust put together. More than the universe, because those were the only words that really mattered.

"I'm never getting out, I'll be by your side forever."

**Sorry this is sooooo short but I really wanted to finish it off with those awesome and SUPER cute words... So you'll just have to cope with the small and tiny chapter, sorry guys.**


	7. Chapter 6

**So guys, NEW CHAPTER! And this one I tried to make extremely romantic! *Hint* *Hint* Kiss!**

**But yeah guys, still not just Joss Stirling so don't get your hopes up... Sorry?  
**

"Thank you." I whispered back, feeling much better than I had moments ago while panicking because of all the flying shards of wood and the explosions.

"Any time." He told me sounding completely honest and sincere, hearing him say that brought a new wave of happiness through me but I confined it to the back of my mind do I could feel it but the feeling couldn't take me over. At that moment my brother came into view and I heard a door banging open, which reminded me not only of where we were but also of our audience, Zed and Sky who had both helped us but who we hadn't even said hello to.

"Iris are you Ok? Dear God don't scare me like that again!" My brother pulled my attention back to him and I smiled and shook my head at him, signalling that I hadn't done it on purpose, but why would I have? This always happened when my emotions got the better of me, which was the sole reason for why I kept them all under lock, at least the untameable ones that I couldn't keep control of once they were let out.

"I'm fine." It came out a little muffled but he understood and gripped me closer to his chest, not caring about anything else in the world, and I could relate to that because up until now Xander had been the _only _important part of my life. Now though I was trying to extend my horizon and my fondness to other people, more specifically Will.

"What happened?" Asked a different voice from behind me, I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I already knew.

"My emotions went crazy, they do that when I'm happy or sad." I didn't turn to tell Will my answer and stayed cuddled up in my brothers arms even if my heart wanted a different pair of arms. When I registered what was happening I banished that side of me to the corner of my mind reserved for emotions and buried it under darkness so I wouldn't be able to feel it any more. Nobody, and I meant nobody, would take my brother's place in my heart, not even my soulfinder. I realised it had been quiet for a while and tried opening my eyes, but I was so drained I plummeted down into absolute darkness for the second time that day.

I felt something caressing my cheek and then something else moving through my hair softly and gently in a soothing gesture. The hands that were doing that were unfamiliar, so not my brother's, but felt comforting and calming all the same and soon I found myself leaning closer to the person that had my head on their lap. And that's when I realised something wasn't right. Opening my eyes slower than I would have liked I saw a blurry aura sharpen until it was recognisable, it was Will's. With that out of the way I snuggled on the soft surface where I was placed and tried to go back to sleep only to be interrupted by my soulfinder's beautiful voice. Not that it sounded very beautiful at that time.

"Rissie I saw your eyes open." He told me softly and laughing a little. I popped an eye open and gave him the best glare I could muster but dropped it as soon as I saw his glowing aura. It was even more amazing than I remembered because this time it wasn't just full of happiness but love. I couldn't help it but tap into what he was thinking and got the shock of my life. _Love for this beautiful girl that doesn't have anybody to call family except for one person and who seems to suffer so much but never lets it show- _At that point I stopped, scared by I had just heard. He loved me? Already? How could I keep up with him? Ignoring all those questions I went for one that wouldn't require much of an answer and that wouldn't bring the love topic up. I didn't think I was ready for that yet.

"Is that your new nickname for me?" He was silent so I guessed he nodded and was confirmed by the sound of a face palm and him sighing.

"Sorry, I nodded, but yeah, do you like it?" I laughed and couldn't help but overhear his thoughts _A melodic and beautiful laugh. _I nodded, choosing not to pay attention to his mind, instead focusing on his words.

"I don't mind at all." Only my brother called me Rissie but he added roo to the end and made it sound like the childish nickname that it was. My dad had called me that first and it soon passed like a virus to the rest of my family only to die a few years later when Xander grew up and decided to call me by my real name. "I think it's sweet." At that his aura became a thousand times more beautiful while I just looked at it entranced, who knew I could have that effect on a person just by saying four words? It made me feel important, even if it was just to him.

"Great." He then stopped as if remembering something and I heard another slap as if he'd face palmed again. "We really need to go!" He exclaimed sitting up abruptly and making my head fall from his lap onto the soft carpet I was laying on. "Sorry! My parents told me to meet them at the café as soon as you woke up."

"It's Ok." He didn't listen to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and helping me up as if I could brake any second, like a delicate ornament made of glass. _My beautiful fragile flower. _Seriously? I really should stop eavesdropping. "Honestly." I said a little more imposingly but didn't put any power behind it and still let him drag me to the door.

"Yeah, sure." As soon as he opened the door droplets of water fell on my cheeks and I could hear them hitting the pavement rhythmically, not being stopped by any problems out there even though there were many. Just raining, making different music that sounded strange to some ears but routine to others. All just there holding meaning for some but seeming meaningless to most. I wasn't part of the most though. Rain brought a handful of memories of dancing in the rain with Xander when I was nine and of splashing in puddles when I was eight, having to ask my brother where they were so I could step on them and not on the dry land. It brought happy memories that I wanted to relive no matter the price. I could feel Will shuffling and searching for an umbrella but I stopped him, not wanting to stop the raindrops from settling on my hair and clothes and from making my whole being damp. I wanted to go back to happy times and rain was a direct link back.

"Don't, let's go in the rain without the umbrella." He seemed confused for a minute, but shook it off almost straight away, getting happier and holding onto my hand to take me out into the wonderful miracle that was rain. I took the lead not seeing where we were going but not caring, laughing my head off and twirling every few minutes just for the sake of it. _I'll make it rain every day if it gets her this happy. _This time I didn't ignore Will's comment and instead embraced it, never wanting to let go. I was finally happy, I had my soulfinder, my brother was safe and I was dancing in the rain with the love of my life. I stopped abruptly and held my other hand out, he caught onto what I wanted quickly and pressed his hand into mine. Grabbing onto it I started spinning us around with a smile that couldn't have gotten any larger and that wouldn't have been erased for anything in the world. Nothing.

Mayhem was going on around us, thunder that was surely accompanied by lighting was heard from a distance but I didn't care that we were in the middle of a thunderstorm with our clothes getting wet and our shoes becoming soggy, because I was in my happy place and nothing could take me away from here, not my insecurities, not my meltdowns and I certainly hoped, not my energy expulsion attacks. Will was a good dancer and spun me a few times, once even doing a dip that made my blond hair brush the ground silently. Dancing with him seemed effortless and amazing and I knew why. We were soulfinders, and I loved it, every second of it.

We then stopped for no apparent reason, just coming to a stop at the same time and looking into the other's eyes, or in my case his aura. He came closer and dipped his head so that we were level and kissed me. It was magical, like hearing his voice in my head for the first time, again fireworks went off behind my closed eyelids and magic flowed within me making the world look like a beautiful place even if I could only see the people in it and not the objects or the motionless things it contained. We stood there for what seemed like hours, Will kissing me softly and slowly while I kissed him back, for once forgetting about all my problems and just concentrating on one sentence.

Will was my soulfinder. And I wouldn't trade it for anything because he was my everything.

**If you guys have any better nicknames for her then please tell me because her name is extremely difficult to play with to make cool pet names and I was thinking of getting a really cool one. So pretty please with cherry on top?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heeey. So I was thinking, would any of you be willing to kidnap Joss Stirling with me? Nah, just kidding, sorta. But anyway, if i'm thinking of kidnapping Joss Stirling so she'll give me a preview of Misty Falls (her new book) then OBVIOUSLY I'm not her, and thus, have not written a single word in the Finding Sky series. Iris is mine though, all mine!**

* * *

I once believed that when I died and everything turned non-existent for me that eventually I would become non-existent to the world, and that was my biggest fear, because what else would anyone want than to be immortalized in people's memories, forever there to stay? Now I knew I was wrong, I would always live in Xander's memory just like our parent's live in ours and that I would stay in Will's memory, just as he would take residence in my heart and memory no matter where I went.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered to me, afraid to shatter the magic of the moment, the enchantment I was nestling in my hands, afraid to let go. I was still looking at him and I was his main focus, we had been like that for mere minutes, just swaying in the rain on a random road in a city somewhere in America but it didn't seem like that. It felt like we had been floating on thin air for hours on end, staying up in the stars thanks to our love. Yes, I didn't know him and wasn't sure I loved him yet, but I was sure his love was enough to float our boat for now and that he'd wait forever as long as it meant I'd stay with him. I could see it anywhere I looked in his aura.

"Not much, just us."

"This is much more than 'not much'" He told me laughing quietly, his laugh was so contagious I soon found myself laughing with him, not being able to stop myself. It just seemed like he was a broom in my world, sweeping away all my problems to the corner of my mind where I would surely find them later so I could spend just a few moments in utter bliss with no problems. So I could have 'this'.

"Shouldn't we go to the café?" I asked him reluctantly, not wanting to go back into the real world. He caught onto my reluctance and I could see he was about to tell me we didn't have to go when he was interrupted. I guessed that just because you were oblivious to the world it didn't mean it would be oblivious to you, on the contrary really.

"Will Benedict where the hell were you?" Asked a shrill voice, completely braking our beautiful but fragile piece of happiness. I turned my head and there saw thirteen imposing auras, some familiar like Sky, Zed or my brothers but others that were completely unknown, like the one the voice came from. She looked almost as small as tiny Sky, but just a little shorter than me and had a bright aura that revealed she had to be a part of his wonderful family. Oh God, what if it was his girlfriend?

"Ugh, mum couldn't you just give me two minutes alone?" Will asked her annoyed. That was a relief, if it was his mum then that was Ok. I looked through Will's mind and found no girlfriends or anything of the sort so I was fine again, I wouldn't have to murder anyone. Not literally, just... Yeah, Ok, whatever.

"What so you could spend two more minutes with your friend here?" His mum accused him again sounding thoroughly annoyed, like what we were just seeing was the tip of the iceberg of her anger. I stepped away from Will cautiously, not wanting to anger the woman further and instead looked at her aura which was almost as bright as Will's and full of love and care for those who mattered in her family but also curiosity. She didn't know who I was and almost immediately deduced I wasn't Will's girlfriend as that seemed like an impossible thought in her head It was good to know that Will had ruled out any thought of having a relationship because that meant I was in my right to date him and not making him cheat on any other person that thought he loved him. Did he want a relationship with me though? Had he not dated anyone not to wait for his soulfinder but because he wasn't ready? I didn't want to over think this but didn't want to look to deep into his mind as that was personal.

_Does she know it's rude to stare Will? _I froze up when I heard the telepathic message she sent him and felt Will freeze too as soon as what his mother was saying reached his ears. I wasn't supposed to be able to listen to it, none of these people knew who or what I was so at least she'd been decent enough to not say it to my face, but it brought back horrible memories of thinking everybody thought worse of me because I was blind. It made me remember my fear of people talking behind my back about me.

"Mum!" Will exclaimed then, not keeping it to telepathy and instead shocking his family standing in front of me as to protect me from his mother. I could see it wasn't necessary as she had the warmest heart and best intentions I had seen from someone that wasn't Xander nor Will. I didn't need to be protected from her, I needed to be protected from my irrational fears and he couldn't just stand in front of me to do that.

"What is it love?" She was pretending her message had never happened, while I couldn't ignore it, it was taunting me.

"Don't speak of Iris like that!" The rain was falling harder now and Xander, konwing how much I liked it, sent me pictures of it through Seer telepathy to try to make me forget about her harsh words. _She doesn't deserve any of this, I wish I could just scoop her up and take her away from everything. _Will's thoughts were the only thing I needed to snap out of it and I stepped out from behind his back, standing next to him instead.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't staring at you, I'm blind you see." She gasped and ran up to me hugging me tightly. Sky or Zed must have informed her in that while, when Will was trying to protect me, that I was a savant and had heard every word she said.

"Oh gosh, I'm the one that should be sorry! That was so insensitive!" With that she pulled back and stood in front of me, looking at me not with pity but with empathy. I forgave her straight away as I saw she really wasn't lying and hadn't meant to be rude with her comment at all.

_You really shouldn't forgive people that easily Iris. _My brother pushed into my mind and had obviously noticed that Mrs Benedict had already been forgiven. At that point one of the taller people of the group started clapping and the person next to her, the girl's soulfinder, started cheering and being happy in general. There aura's grew and the girl's became a beacon of light, not like Will's was full of love and beautiful but like a light had just been turned on it the middle of the night. She was a very powerful savant, and that was the reason why she shun so brightly, not because of the person she was. Although that she was a good one helped too.

"She's like me!" She yelled both out loud and telepathically, using Seer frequency. A million possibilities bombarded me as what she said meant came out. Another Seer here, in the middle of Colorado, and she looked to be almost as powerful as me. Almost, the fact that I was blind had made my savant power very strong over the years and it had been a decade since I had seen a savant more powerful than me. My parents.

"You're a Seer too? That's so cool." I wasn't yelling like she was but instead made my voice rise just enough so she could hear what I was saying over the tremendous uproar that the rain was making. As if remembering that we were out in the rain one of Will's brother's signalled for us to go inside and I was dragged into a shop by Will, who had taken the lead again.

"No, I'm a soulseeker." She was a soulseeker? That was even better than what I thought I had discovered. She could find Xander's soulfinder and he could finally have the happily ever after he had been wishing for since he was six. "So you're a Seer? What the hell is that?" All of the people present except for Xander and I started thinking of that evil person that had been present in Will, Sky and her soulfinder's memories. Horrible ones. Except for the girl, she was as oblivious to it as we were.

"I can see what nobody else can. I'm nothing like what you're imagining so please don't think of me like that." I begged not wanting to get on their bad side. One of the boys still got in front of his soulfinder, who was having the worst memories of them all. She had been the one to actually live the experience first and and had been scared by it, as scared as me by my parent's murderer.

"And you use the same telepathy I do?" She asked, her mind buzzing with questions but empty of answers. Just like mine. My head had been wanting to quench it's thirst information ever since that girl had exclaimed her first words towards me. Not just any words though, a soulseeker was a very big deal. Very big deal.

"I guess?" I wasn't really sure about that one. Great, another question I'd have bugging me till the day I died, this day was just getting better and better.

"I heard you speaking with whats-his-name and it didn't give me a headache!" So? Was it really such a big deal that it hadn't given her a headache? That's when I looked into her mind and at least that question was answered, shame it was only one out of millions. She got ill around normal telepathy, that was something I did not know. Wow. Seemed pretty strange to me.

"I don't get headaches, but I guess we're more similar than we realised." And we were, we both had the power to change the world.

The problem was the world didn't want to be changed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I spent two hours of my precious Sunday doing this because it's honestly the highlight of my weekend. We're moving and it's either packing or staring at the wall. Great two choices huh?**

**But anyway guys, you know how it is. Not Joss Stirling, yaddy yaddy yah. Never gonna own her books and just somebody wrighting on her computer for fun, so don't get your hopes up any time soon.**

I was so entranced by my train of thought that I I didn't realise we were actually in the café already, and had to be pulled out of my mind by the sound of screeching chairs. Most auras ducked down, probably to sit on chairs next to the table, except for two, Will and Xander's. I heard more metal against smooth tiles and was a little shocked when Will's hand pushed me down gently onto the cool metal chair. I leaned me back against the chair and finally got a good look at everyone's aura's. Most had the edges merged, signalling they were soulfinders but there were two that either hadn't found them yet or weren't here with them. Everybody's aura was amazingly bright, like they'd just come back from the sun and had taken a small piece with them, and I found it absolutely enchanting. After ten years of only seeing Xander's aura's and evil one's full of hate, it gave me hope for the world again, maybe there was a chance it could be changed for the better. And that's when I remembered.

Murderers. I'd been running away when I came to America, and I couldn't forget about them even if I had momentarily. They were chasing me, hunting me down, and now I was going to drag Will into my problems. I wasn't going to have one of _those _stories though. I wasn't going to abandon Will to try to save him, only to end up reuniting again or to have hiim putting himself in danger all over again so he could save me from my own personal stalker's filthy claws. I would have to let him choose though, stay with me and risk being in danger or go away and stay safe forever. Strangely, I wasn't sure of what he would answer even if I could see it written all over his aura. It said he would stay, but I for the first time in my life I wasn't sure whether to trust my senses or not.

"So, what's your name? I'm Crystal." She had decided to turn the conversation topic away from our savant abilities and I was extremely glad, I didn't think I could stand having more questions fired at me or getting more questions that were apparently irresolvable added to my pile.

"My name's Iris, nice to meet you all." I answered before I thought about it carefully. I knew that they all had good intentions but what was to say one of them wouldn't turn to the bad side? I could see that the two without soul finders were slipping slowly but surely and that they were each grabbing the routine of work like a lifeline, afraid to let go in case they went to the dark side. It was obvious in how one worked on cases for the FBI and the savant net without stopping even to let anyone pat his back in achievement, just going straight for another case as soon as another one came up, and how the other man kept reminding himself of his family and their feelings, how they'd feel if he jumped to the dark side without a chance of ever resurfacing. So each held onto their strand of hope, wishing for the day that they'd be able to escape to find their soulfinders. The fact that none of them showed any signs of turning evil didn't reassure me, they were still strangers I didn't know and was letting into my life. I had to though, they were my soulfinder's family and Xander and I's only chance of surviving here in America. Sometimes you had to stop being afraid of falling to be able to fly, but I was still too mortified of even batting my wings in case I attracted to much unwanted attention from the dangers that made my life.

"And what brings you here?" Will's mum asked me, confusion seeping into her aura once again. She showed no signs of going running to my enemy's lap any more than all the others but still I felt slightly safer around her than the rest of Will's massive brother's and their soulfinders. I was about to answer truthfully as I wasn't sure if I could admit to having a murderer chasing me in front of Will once I was alone with no chances of escape through awkward small talk with Crystal or Sky when Will interrupted me and spilled our secret to his family.

"Mum, dad, meet my soulfinder." Immediately I was pushed down by the huge force that was Will's mum and heard a few congratulations and pats on the back from his brothers. She then pulled back almost straight away and started talking lightening fast, not giving me a chance to even get one word in.

"Oh this is so exciting, another one of my babies has found their soulfinder, only two more to go! My name's Karla by the way and I'll present the rest of his brothers later, there's too many to count and you'll prbably only see them once a month because they don't all live with us. Where are you going to live? That reminds me, where do you live? Are you going to move or is Will? I don't mind too much but I want to see Will at thanksgiving at least so if you live in China or something you're going to spend a fortune on holidays. You don't look like you're from China though, you don't look like your from any place, although you do have a British accent. Are you British? Oh! Just like Sky, Phee and Crystal! Actually Crystal isn't British but she did live there for a while, isn't it such a huge coincidence? All of you lived in the same country for a while same as they all lived in America, you're all so lucky that your soulfinder speaks English, I remember that was the first fear I had about my soulfinder, them not speaking English. Thank God Saul did though, and you probably feel the same, I mean what worse thing than not being able to communicate with your soulfinder? I guess not finding her or him but I was seven so that didn't really occur to me. How did you meet? I forgot to ask that, doesn't matter, now I can know. Was it romantic? Ooh I hope so! Everybody else's was really unromantic, like Zed discovered Sky was his soulfinder in a soccer field. Of all the places in the world! But-"

"Mum for God's sake!" Will stopped his mum mid rant and I was extremely glad as she had been going on and on for five minutes – I had counted – and I had stopped following her after the where do you live part. I didn't live anywhere. I couldn't go back to my house, it was too unsafe and dangerous there. He had found us in Amsterdam.

"Sorry! Was I rambling?" She knew she had been but didn't want to make it that obvious that she had been completely aware of the fact that she had been talking for the past five minutes non-stop. She hadn't really done it on purpose but had been 100 percent aware of it. I could see it all thanks to her aura but wasn't sure what everybody else was getting by her body-language so decided to ignore what I was getting through my sight.

"Yes you were hun." Came a voice from next to Will's mum, their aura's merged so they were soulfinders and who I guessed was called Saul, which I had just barely gotten from her rant. He was Will's dad, that much was obvious, and now that I looked at them their aura's looked more than made for each other, I guessed spending time with your soulfinder made you even more perfect for him and him for you, and I wanted Will and I to be like that, joined at the hip forever. "I'm Saul, Will's dad." He presented himself. It was quiet for a minute until Xander sent me a mental image of Saul extending his hand and approximately at what height it was; I stuck my hand out too and left it hanging in mid air, still unsure of where exactly it was from what Xan had sent me. Saul, seeing this, moved his hand to meet with mine where it was searching for his and shook it with his own.

"I figured." I said smiling at him, trying to make a good impression just like I had with his mum, that was if Karla expressed how much she liked you with rambling and bone crushing hugs, and judging by how every girl here was comparing their experience with Karla against my own I could guess that was just about right.

"So, where do you live?" Asked Karla once more, picking it over the rest of the questions that had come up in her questionnaire. I wished she had picked a different one, like how me and Will had met or how we came to find we were soulfinders., but not where I lived. I couldn't answer that one. I didn't live anywhere because _he _had stripped my home away from Xander and I. Maybe it was a good thing though, if he hadn't Will and I would've never met.

"I don't live anywhere." I answered, not skipping a beat, I didn't want the time between her asking a question and me spilling our my secrets to be prolonged. "I had to run away because I was in danger." There, I'd said it. Now I just had to wait for their reaction to my life before this new one that had been created in little more than five hours. And only heaven knew I wanted them to not turn away and run from me. That is until I saw Will's beautiful aura out of the corner of my eye and it filled me with warmth. He knew what I was going through, even if it wasn't exactly it counted.

Because he understood.


	10. Chapter 9

**Guys I'm on fire this week! Not only have I uploaded two chapters in three days but this is also my longest chapter yet! I'm so excited! I spent the rest of the afternoon writing this chapter but decided against posting it so soon as I first wanted to check it over. Also, if I need to re-check my work a thousand times to catch mistakes and still find a few, I think we can all say I'm not Joss Stirling and not the author of her books. Too bad? I'm not that sure, I like them just how they're written and believe me when I say they wouldn't be half as good if I'd attempted to write them.**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

I turned for the hundredth time on the uncomfortable hotel bed. The thin sheet ruffled a bit because of the wind in what would have seemed like a soothing gesture hours ago but that was simply becoming annoying now. The mattress squeaked under my weight when I sat up and looked at what probably was the colourless room wall. Not for the first time I regretted not staying over at Will's but he didn't have space for Xander and I couldn't let my baby brother stay in the lonely hotel room all by himself. I'd come over and decided to sleep here instead and was becoming slightly annoyed at myself for making that decision, I was sick of this place. The squeaky mattress, the uncomfortable bed, the lumpy pillows and the window that wouldn't close and was constantly bringing cold into the hard to heat up room. I couldn't take it any more.

Standing up too quickly I balanced on one foot, carefully thinking about where to place my other foot, vaguely remembering a part of the wood full of splinters that had already sunk their way into the soft skin on my soles one time too many. In the end I put it down slightly forward, hoping that I wouldn't have to wake Xander to get the wood out from my foot. He was sleeping quite deeply, as I could see through the white walls, and I never liked waking him up when he was in such oblivious sleep where he could forget about the outside world. Finally putting my foot down I realised I had miscalculated and had placed my foot straight in the middle of the horrible wood, getting at least ten splinters stuck in my foot and managing to fall sideways with a small shriek.

"Fudge!" I whisper-yelled quietly when I fell on the floor with a muted thud. I reached for my foot almost straight away, looking for damage. When I touched it my blood went cold as I noticed what I had managed to do. I had six little bumps coming out of my skin – more like going into my skin – and there was blood all over my foot and now my hand as well. I hated blood, it meant pain, and even if this wasn't like my parent's murder or the time Xan cut his arm with a knife when he was six it was still blood and still represented horror. Just like rain represented happiness in my life.

Swallowing back tears from pain I tried to get some out but couldn't get a firm grip on the splinters because of all the sticky and wet blood. The day I'd discovered what blood looked like thanks to Xander my hate for it was intensified, it looked like the memories it brought back. Full of hate and pain; blood red.

At that amazing moment, yeah right, when I was about to break down in tears my phone vibrated from underneath me, tickling my back with its soft buzz and making me have to sit up again so I could grab it and blindly press answer, literally. Will had given me this phone when we were about to go our different ways so that – and I quote – 'you can contact me if you're ever in danger of anything', jeez, thanks for the tip but, buddy, I've already survived ten years and think I can survive at least one more.

"Iris?" Oh, it was Will – who else would it be? - Just great. I was about to face palm when I remembered that the hand not holding my phone to my ear was full with blood and the nausea took over my stomach once more. "I just wanted to check if you were Ok, I didn't wake you up did I?" He asks me that at three am? I mean, sure, he didn't wake me up but there was a bigger chance that he would wake me than that he wouldn't.

"No, don't worry I was still awake." My voice sounded softer and sadder that I would have liked, I tried speaking again so he wouldn't ask what was wrong. I didn't need him driving over to our hotel just to get six or seven splinters out of my foot. "I couldn't sleep." That didn't work at all. I sounded hysterical and close to tears, almost like a sob was about to escape my mouth at the end of the sentence. He was going to come over wasn't he?

"I'm getting in my car, be there in two minutes." Yup.

"What? Two minu-" He cut me off half way through the question, not waiting for me to finish speaking before he started speeding down the road towards the hotel, and he probably was. It had taken him ten minutes to get to his house from the café we had been in and to go to the hotel we had to go in the opposite direction. He'd have to break almost every driving law there was to get here so quick. Soon enough I heard a soft knock outside the door and I opened my bedroom door soundlessly. Limping my way down the hallway, with one of my hands tracing the uneven wall and the other one spread before me so as to alert me of anything unexpected I went towards the noise, wanting to open the door for Will as he didn't have a key. Just when I touched the painted over wood of the door it opened with a squeak and there I saw Will's hunched over aura.

"What the..." I wondered out loud as I hadn't even made a move towards the door handle. Will heard my voice and his aura immediately straightened up, his arms engulfing me and bringing me to his chest. "Will, how did you get in?" I asked into his chest, glad to have something to balance on again so I could stand on one foot – the un-splintered one – without having the danger hazard of falling over onto more wood or nails, knowing my luck it'd probably be a black widow or a bucket of glue left there by the hotel staff.

"I kinda, may have, picked the lock." He told me really quickly, like the words had been tormenting him inside and he just wanted to spit them out once and for all. "Sorry but I thought comething was wrong." And then he noticed the fact that I was using his chest for support and had been standing on one foot like a flamingo for the past two minutes. Very intelligent Will. "Oh gosh, what happened?"

"That's not what this is about Will." I said to him sternly. His aura turned slightly confused and he probably gave me a what-are-you-even-saying look that I could only hope to see one day. "You freaking picked my lock!" I told him while thumping his chest with the hand that wasn't already on it and successfully putting my blood all over his shirt. As soon as he saw it he was going to flip.

"Is that blood?!" He asked me, slightly panicky. He didn't like blood either? Good, we were on the same page. In a feeble attempt at wiping the blood off his shirt I passed my hand over the place where I guessed the stain was only realising a minute later that the hand I was using was still full of blood.

"Maybe." Oh God please let him not over react. A minute later I was scooped up and the ground disappeared from underneath me as Will carried me back to my bedroom and laid me down gently on the bed. He didn't bother tracing his hands across the wall or walking slowly so he wouldn't trip which hinted that the light was on. The only thing I could think as he looked me over for mortal wounds was that I hoped the bright light wouldn't wake Xander. That was just what I needed, another person over reacting about some splinters. I knew I had been freaking out just mere moments ago but it was different, I was the one with the splinters stuck onto the bottom of my feet and the one with blood coating my right hand and foot.

"Where are you bleeding?" I decided I might as well answer before he started having a full blown panic attack in the crappy hotel room. One of us crying and making things explode with savant power was more than enough.

"Right foot." He launched himself towards the end of the bed, making the bed springs squeak once more under all the new added weight, not that Will looked fat but he was very tall, just like the rest of his family. When he got to the bottom of the bed he started putting feather like touches on my skin that made me giggle, forgetting about the small pain it caused. It tickled like hell but I kept my mouth shut apart from the few short laughs that escaped it every once in a while. I then started to feel a little more pain where I guessed the splinters were as Will tried to take them out. After about five minutes of trying he gave up, standing up and making the floor board screech in protest.

"Xav you need to come over now!" He practically yelled, making me realise that he had been holding a phone and had called Xav. By his tone of voice I could deduce that it was one of his brothers because he didn't bother with formalities. Just like this afternoon. After I'd told them about my life being in danger they all bombarded me with questions and reassurance until Will told them all to shut up and leave without hesitation. We then spent the rest of the afternoon in Will's car, him whispering it would all be alright and me just sitting there, feeling thankful I'd gotten such an understanding soulfinder. There was a pause on Will's side of the conversation, when he exploded once more. "Xav I don't god damn care about the fact that it's three am, she's got splinters in her foot." He yelled back into the phone, obviously not happy with Xav's answer to his request. It wasn't that hard to guess what he'd said.

"Will they're just splinters." I told him, sitting up on the bed. I could hear a little of what Xav was saying on the other side of the phone slightly muted, but it sounded exactly like what I was saying.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, no need to gang up on me." Could he stop being so dramatic for two minutes? Just two? He was quiet again as he waited for Xav's answer and didn't seem very happy with it again. "Then at least tell me what I should do." His voice sounded a little panicky once more and I couldn't help but role my eyes. I could tell him what to do and I wasn't even slightly medicine inclined, I had no idea what to do when cuts or wounds were involved but this was just plain obvious.

"Will get some tweezers and get them out." I told him, not waiting for him to hear what his brother had to say, probably the same thing I said. Xav was a doctor, that much I could tell by the conversation, or maybe that was his savant ability, but I was pretty sure that what I'd said to Will was the exact same piece of advice his brother would give him.

"Um, ok. Xav, gotta go." He made his way to my bag where I'd pointed to it in the corner of the bedroom and hummed silently to himself as he looked for my tweezers in the handbag that I'd taken out previously to brush my teeth before going to bed. It had been given to us by the nice lady at reception after I'd told her with a dewy eyed expression that we'd forgotten al of our bathroom things. "Yeah, yeah. I won't panic next time. Whatever." I heard a beep as he disconnected the call, and then made his way back to me, he sat back down at the end of the bed. The pricking feeling started again but I tried to forget about it; it was times like these when I wished I could find the small splinters that were piercing my skin and just take them out myself, but I couldn't. Seeing inanimate objects wasn't really my speciality or one of my abilities at all.

"Ow Will." I told him, accidentally making my leg twitch and hit him in the face. The moment I did it I felt pretty guilty considering he had actually been doing me a favour and all I'd done was moan about it and kick him in the face. Smooth move Iris, smooth move. Instead of complaining and telling me to just do it myself – like I would've done if our roles were reversed – he just sucked it up and didn't mention the fact that I'd just hurt him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Was this guy serious? It was ridiculous, complete and utterly stupid. Couldn't he just complain for two seconds? It would make me feel less bad if he did, making me feel like he wasn't just hiding the fact that he hated me and in fact was being honest. If he kept saying things like that every time I hurt him physically or otherwise, I'd go absolutely bonkers, just plain mad.

"Oh for peeps sake Will, I'm the one that kicked you." Won't you just accept the fact that I'm not taking your crap and yell at me for five minutes? Just for my sake?

"What? Didn't feel a thing." No? You're just going to let an innocent girl, not to mention your _soulfinder _go mad? Good to know you're that type of person Will. I sat up completely after he'd taken the last one out at and shot daggers at him with my eyes. He was going to complain or I was going to end up murdering him on the spot.

"Can you not just swallow your gentelmanlyness for two god damn seconds and say 'you hurt me Iris, at least say sorry'" I asked him, doing my best possible imitation of him towards the end. Soon he was sitting next to me and rapping an arm around me, trying to comfort me but I shook it off. "No! I want you to yell and scream at me, not accept me and forgive me the second I do something wrong! You can't just ignore all my faults and defects, I'm not perfect. So just tell me so and don't tell me it's Ok before I can even say sorry because I can't do the same for you, and I feel bad, blaming you for everything to have you forgive and forget." Well that right there was quite a rant I got going on. Oh jeez. _This girl has some serious issues. _Why yes, yes I do.

"But you are perfect, at least in my eyes." _Nailed it! _He chorused in his head before swinging his arm over my shoulders once more, this time I didn't flinch or move away, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him in appreciation of his nice words. Words nobody had said to me before. "Sure, you whine like crazy and see the world differently, but I like your insight into things, it gives me a whole new view of the world I thought I already knew." Smiling like crazy, and not trying to stop it from showing, I cuddled up to his side as we both fell simultaneously onto the hard mattress.

That time, I had no problem retreating to the world of dreams, and they were dreams of colour.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven´t updated in a while but I´ve been on easter holidays in Spain with no internet conection. In fact I´m writing this from my cousin´s computer because we came over here yesterday and they actaully have wifi. Yay! I wrote this in a little while so there might be some mistakes in this.**

**Not Joss Stirling. You´re probably not her either but, hey, we can pretend.**

I felt a nudge and turned my back from the direction it came in, showing the person that I´m awake but do not want to be bothered. The nudge came again and I internally groaned, couldn´t this person just stop it? They moved around and I thought that I´d finally be left alone but I was very wrong. The covers were pulled off me and I heard the flicker of a light switch. Ha, that doesn´t work with me buddy. One of the advantages of being blind.

"Ugh, I forgot that didn´t work with you!" Will? How´d he get here? I shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep but will shook me and said the words that had made me go frigid many times and did so once more. "You´re in danger. Every alarm is going off in my head." No, this couldn´t be, we moved far away, they couldn´t have found us yet. When we moved to Amsterdam it took them ten years to reach us, how come they´d found us so easily now? There´s a leak, I jumped to that conclusion and wasn´t going to let go, wasn´t going to admit that maybe they were better at finding them now and that Xander and I would never live a safe life again. It was an awful thought. So I was sticking to the former; Will´s family must have told someone that informed the psychopaths that were following us. This couldn´t be happening to me now, not after I found Will, my soulfinder.

"Pass me a jumper and my shoes." I sat up completely and barked instructions from my bed before yelling desperately to Xander from the other room, hoping I would wake him up. "Xander! Danger!" His aura remained knocked out and didn´t show any sign of recognition nor that he´d heard the words that would send him into panic if he were awake. When my jumper and trainers arrived in my hands I started tying them without even saying thank you to Will. This was no time for appreciation. "Wake him up." I continued to tie my laces after slipping the jumper over my head and heard Will exiting the room and opening Xander´s door. The sound of Xander crashing to the floor came to my ears and I let myself enjoy a bit of my brother´s embarrassment before I had to be sucked back in to the world of murderer´s and fright.

"We´re _what_?!" His exclamation also reached my ears but not what Will had said to make him exclaim like that. I could easily guess it though, it didn´t take much to imagine the conversation they were having. "We´re leaving now then!" He yelled once more and then ran to my bedroom to find me sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for them to be ready to leave, it sounded like he was ready. "Come on Iris." I let myself be dragged out of the hotel by Will and Xander and had a feeling of déjà vu, we had been doing this not days ago and now we were escaping once more, this time with an addition. Which reminded me, how was Will coming with us if he has his family to think about? Xander and I were alone, the only ones left from my family but Will wasn´t, he had other people he cared about and I was sure he wouldn´t had abandoned them days before he met me. Now though, I could see he was willing to run away with us. Should I let him? It was his choice but it still seemed unfair in my opinion, how could I allow him to leave his life behind just for me? I understood why girls in book leave their boyfriend behind when they´re in danger, I´d give anything for Will to be out of this situation.

It was too late now though, he couldn´t just run back to his family, they´d see him and hunt him down just because he had a link with us. Then they´d chase his family for having a link with _him _and so on. It would never end and if there was one thing I wouldn´t permit apart from Will being in danger was dragging his family into this. One person poisoned with my 'everybody murders me' disease was more than enough. We ran out the door, our bags swinging behind our backs, hastily packed and forgetting our toothbrushes and shampoo. The noise in the lobby leaving us slowly, instead being replaced with the soft thud of our footsteps an our jagged breaths. I knew that if things got bad I´d jump onto someone´s back but for now I could run by myself, just needing the guidance of their hands and the images Xander flashed in my mind when a bumpy part of pavement or a step came close to tripping me over.

_How did they find us Xander?_ I switched to Seer frequency, not caring about Will not hearing, it was more important for us to stay safe and for the murderers to not know our thoughts. I flashed the question in his mid and then retreated back to my own; that was no time to become distracted with Xander´s flashy and panicky mind. His thoughts were a whirlwind of unnecessary junk flying past and forcing important thoughts to the background, making them seem cloudy. I guessed I couldn´t put it past him, we were in a pretty stressful situation and I had only just managed to settle the buzz of thoughts down so I could get some coherent decisions down. An image of a road splitting in two flashed in my mind and I chose for him, going left into the bigger road as it would be more logical to go down the small alleyway where it would be supposedly harder to find us. That wasn´t true though, we could blend into the crowd in the bigger street.

_I don´t know how they managed to get to us but they sure as hell won´t catch us. _His answer came just like mine did, a quick flash in my mind and then it was gone. He´d obviously grasped why I wasn´t staying in his mind for too long and didn´t want to disorganize my recently tidied one. We had been running down that big street in a straight line for too long so when Xander flashed an image of a road splitting off from this one into an equally as busy road I turned them both in that direction and either rose my chances of survival in this run towards freedom and safety or ran straight into the jaws of our own personal murderer. There was an equal chance of both.

And I didn´t like our odds.


End file.
